Watching Over You
by Jasmine Black
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the dead worry about? A short story taking place post OOTP…major spoilers…


**Watching Over You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am simply borrowing him.**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered what the dead worry about? A short story taking place post OOTP…major spoilers…**

It's been six months and for the last six months I've been doing the same thing everyday. I stand on the edge of this existence watching what I left behind. Wishing that I could join them again.

I've been told by others that these feelings will pass in time, that sooner or later I will come to enjoy just watching. I for one don't believe them. I could never imagine myself enjoying watching my godson and best friend suffering, suffering because I am no longer with them. Suffering because they are lonely.

I watch them now as they both prepare for bed. I watch as Harry cries himself to sleep just like he has for the past six months. I watch as Remus is plagued by nightmares as he tosses and turns in his bed. My only wish is that I could comfort them, that I could let them know that all is well, but all I can do is watch.

It's been a year to the date and still all I can do is watch. Not much has changed; they both still have trouble sleeping they both still mourn.

"Today is the day." James says as he steps up next to me. "Today they shall both finally find comfort." He smiles as he watches Harry get ready for the day ahead.

"I don't see how you can be so sure."

"Trust me, Padfoot. They will find comfort. I've seen it happen before."

"He is Right, Sirius. They will both finally find what they have been looking for." Lily said coming up from behind me and laying her hand on my shoulder in a comfortable gesture.

We all grow silent as we watch Remus gather a few things together and the apperate into Hogsemeade. I notice he seems lost in thought as he walks towards the castle. I find myself wishing to know what he is thinking.

We continue to watch as Harry and Dumbledore meet him at the front entrance. I pay little attention to what they say, it doesn't really matter. I watch as Harry and Remus walk back towards Hogsemeade together in completele silence, and I again find myself wishing I could hear their thoughts. I am sure they are both thinking of me, after all it is me they are going to see in a way. I know they plan on visiting that empty grave. Empty because there was no body to put into it, but it gave them some comfort to have a grave no the less, or so I assume.

"Today is the day, is it not?" I turned and offered a small nod and smile towards Cedric. He has often joined me in my watching. He once told me that he too wished to give comfort, to take the guilt out of Harry's heart. I guess in some way he watches Harry just for that fact. He feels in some way that he can give comfort from here. I wish I could feel that way.

James and Lily seem unfazed as they cuddle together and continue watching. Lily once said that they realized that nothing they say or do will matter. That they came to terms with the fact that they couldn't give comfort but can only watch. I for one don't believe her. I can still see it in her eyes she still wishes to comfort as does James. They just pretend that they don't, but I know better. It's a feeling that will never go away. I think now they just look forward to the day that we will all be together again.

"They have arrived, Padfoot."

We all gather together and watch as they approve my empty grave. I watch as Harry seems to be suddenly overcome with grief once again as he falls to his knees in tears over my grave. I can tell that Remus is forcing himself to be strong to try not to cry. He is losing that battle as he joins Harry on the ground and then I see what James meant about today being the day they find comfort.

I watch as they embrace each other finally letting all their feelings go. No words are needed as they simply hold each. I am not sure how much time passes but eventually the tears stop flowing as they both move to leave still embracing.

"Things will get better now. They have finally found comfort with each other and will hopefully not let go." Lily smiles as she watches them walk away. I too smile as I realize that they do indeed have each other. I wipe the tears from my face that I didn't even realize I had shed. James gives my shoulder a friendly squeeze before he and Lily move away. I turn to Cedric whom was fighting his own tears and nods slightly before following Lily and James into the distance.

         I turn to look once more and find myself surprised as I see Remus looking up in my direction, almost as if he could see me. I see a small smile upon his face as a few remaining tears fall from his face.

         "Rest in Peace, Sirius, and stop worrying we have each other and will join you again when the time comes."

           Shocked I watch as he smiles once more and than turns to leave with Harry. In my mind I wanna believe that he actually saw me but I know in my heart that he didn't. He just knows me so well even in death he knows how I feel. So finally with a small smile I look once more and then turn to follow my friends knowing that the next day I will again be watching over them, but not worrying so much about them


End file.
